


[podfic] A Different Corner (aka, The Southern Belle Fic)

by reena_jenkins



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossdressing, Humor, M/M, Meet-Cute, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-18
Updated: 2011-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-27 11:44:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What's with the dress?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] A Different Corner (aka, The Southern Belle Fic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paraka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Different Corner](https://archiveofourown.org/works/43779) by [Jerakeen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerakeen/pseuds/Jerakeen). 



  
******Coverartist:**[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
 **** **Format/Length:** mp3, 00:15:45  
 ****  
 **Download link:** This podfic is available as an **mp3** [**over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(AI8\)%20_A%20Different%20Corner_.mp3) (thank you, paraka, for hosting me!), or you can stream it by clicking below:

 


End file.
